


Your plans and those slow hands

by tazernkaner



Series: I'll make sure to keep my distance [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All star game 2009, Jonny and Patrick are young and dumb, M/M, always dumb, use of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazernkaner/pseuds/tazernkaner
Summary: “What's one thing you're going to take away from this all star game?”“Patrick Kane has some of the most amazing hands I've ever seen,” Jonny responds even though it's probably not what the guy was looking for from him.Across the ice he can see Patrick, eyes wide and mouth gaping a little. He looks completely shocked, and a little turned on.Which, if Jonny’s being honest was totally the point.





	Your plans and those slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this posted by the all star game but I'm just not that on the ball. So here it is, a few weeks late. This is the third of four parts I think. With the fourth part being a multi chaptered fic. I may add more parts in the future, who knows. 
> 
> You don't really have to read the other two before reading this - since this is set in 2009 and the others are set in 2016/2017. But I personally think the read best in the order I've posted them, so I would recommend doing so. 
> 
> I'll try not to take forever for the next part but no promises.

 

 All star.

It still feels a bit unreal that Jonny can now classify himself as an NHL All Star.

It wasn't that long ago that he was playing college hockey for UND, dreaming of making it to the NHL, let alone being an all star.

It's intimidating too - Jonny is amongst the youngest players to make the team. These are the guys he was watching on TV a couple of years ago. And sure, he's been playing against them for a season and a half now but. This is different. When he's on the ice he's got his Hawks jersey on, his team behind him and he belongs. Here... He doesn't really know anyone. He's just the kid they give a small nod to, or a comment about how impressive his play has been thus far - then pass him by on the way to a real all star that they've been playing with for years.

Jonny wishes someone else from the Hawks had made the team. At least then he’d have someone.

He arrived only a few hours ago, the weekend had just barely begun but yet somehow he already feels like he's on the outside of it all.

The only person younger than Jonny to make the team was Patrick Kane, of course. He doesn't seem to be having any trouble fitting in though - bouncing around the room, full of energy and talking to everyone in sight. Shane Doan’s got his arm slung over Patrick’s shoulder right now, looking down at him with a amused grin as Patrick hammers on about something.

Jonny wonders how they even know each other. He resists the urge to roll his eyes about it. Fucking Patrick Kane.

He doesn't dislike Patrick - he doesn't really know him. He knows of him. Knows what it's like to play against him, what it's like to be compared to him. It's more that Jonny is jealous of him, actually. Somehow Jonny got into a competition with him, one that neither of them agreed too.

That's what happens - when you're two of the best players young players, Jonny gets that. It's a Crosby/Ovechkin thing - which is actually crazy cool to be able to compare his situation to Crosby’s.

Jonny isn't just jealous because Patrick beat him for rookie of the year. Fine, whatever.

It's the way Patrick carries himself. His easy care free nature that makes him so likeable. His stupid goddamn smile and his stupid blonde bouncy curls.

Jonny also kind of hates that Patrick was, like, his first ever crush or something. Back when they were young and played with each other for the briefest moment. Somehow Patrick had captivated him from that very first time he had waltzed into Jonny’s life.

He was just so good - Jonny had never played with someone who could match his skill like Patrick before then. And he was funny and all the guys on the team gravitated to Patrick, so it wasn't like Jonny was the only one. But Jonny was probably the only one thinking about what it would be like to kiss Patrick.

It was a ridiculous time for thirteen year old Jonny - for a while he tried to convince himself that he only wanted to kiss Patrick because he was a good hockey player. Jonny didn't want to kiss boys. He definitely wasn't gay.

For years after, Jonny pushed it down. Pretended he didn't notice the boys in the locker room, pretended everything was fine and that he thought Macy Collins was the hottest girl in school, just like his friends.

Eventually he got old enough that he stopped pretending - to himself at least. He was gay and there was no changing that. But he also was old enough to know that if he wanted to make it in hockey, he had to hide it. So he continued to pretend, all through Shattuck and UND - when he had a ridiculous tormenting crush on TJ Oshie, for fuck sakes - and now, in the NHL.

Patrick had been a fleeting crush of Jonny’s that lasted a couple of months at best, nothing significant. It wasn't like Jonny was pining over him years later or anything - it was just weird, how intertwined their lives had become without either of them really knowing anything about each other.

He's just jealous of Patrick - that's all it is. As much as he hates to admit it, when he looks at Patrick, all he can see is how easy it comes to him. The social side of hockey - making interviewers laugh with his charming witt, questions about girls that he deflects with just enough of a smile to confirm what they're saying.

“Toews,” someone calls out, breaking him from his far too intense concentration on Patrick. Jonny has to look around to figure out who it is speaking to him.

When he looks up he sees Carey Price waving at him. Jonny nods back and heads over to where he is, standing with a group of players. “Hey, man,” he says cooly, nodding a greeting to the rest of the guys as well. “What's up?”

“Heading to get some dinner, then to find a bar afterwards. Interested?”

“Yeah man, for sure,” Jonny says, then he feels a little dumb like he should say something more. He can't think of anything else, though.

“Cool. Think we’ll be heading out in - a half hour?” Carey looks around at the group to confirm. “Okay, yeah so we’ll all just meet up back here in a half hour then.”

They all agree and then sort of split up. Jonny decides to head back to his hotel room to change, his clothes feel all wrinkled from being on the plane earlier.

In the elevator he checks his phone and sees that he has a few texts - one from his mom checking in. Another from Dan asking how cool it is. Encouragement from his dad. The usual. He takes the time to reply to them all, not looking up when the elevator stops right away, way too soon to be his floor.

He keeps his eyes on his phone, distracted, until someone says his name.

“Toews?” Someone questions.

To say Jonny is surprised to look up and see Patrick is an understatement. “Oh, hey... Kane.” He finishes it kind of dumbly, and Jonny’s pretty sure he's not making a good name for himself so far this weekend.

Patrick just smiles in return, not a smile that implies Jonny is a weirdo or anything so Jonny smiles back and asks how he's feeling for the skills comp tomorrow.

“It's cool, man. Kind of weird to be competing against these guys though isn't it? Hard to believe we made it, you know?”

Jonny nods. He knows what Patrick means, probably better than anyone. “It's crazy, yeah. Feels like all the pressures on now.”

Patrick shrugs. “All in fun though. No one is here expecting us to beat Ovi at anything, not yet anyway. Give us a year or two to catch up.”

Jonny grins and shakes his head. “A year or two,” he echoes.

The elevator stops on his floor. Jonny starts to leave, ready to say goodbye when he realizes Patrick is getting off too. They walk down the hallway in the same direction, in a silence that Jonny can't tell if is comfortable or not. He can't think of anything to say to break it.

“Well, man, I'll see you later?” Patrick asks as he stops in front of a door.

“Yeah. You heading out tonight? With the team, I mean.” Jonny asks as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his wrinkled trousers.

“Think so, yeah. You?”

Jonny nods. “Price asked me.”

“Cool. Well, I guess I’ll see you there.” Patrick smiles brightly before turning to stick his key card in the door.

“Yeah. See you.” Jonny keeps walking towards his room.

****

Jonny doesn’t end up sitting anywhere near Patrick at supper. They end up pretty much as far away from each other as possible, as it turns out. It’s not on purpose or anything, Jonny gets there early and sits with the group that’s already there, some older guys he hasn’t really gotten to know that well. Patrick ends up rushing in late and sitting on the very other end of the table.

It’s a nice dinner, all the guys Jonny is sitting with are funny and while he doesn’t contribute that much to the conversation, but he finds it easy enough to slot in when they’re talking hockey, debating this year’s draft pool.

“Shit, my wife is calling,” Thachuk says while peering down at his phone. “She’s home with the four kids, I better answer,” he says as he stands up and the older guys around him laugh like they understand all too well.

Jonny just cuts into his steak.

“Got a girl, Toews?” Modano asks him, pointing his fork at Jonny.

Jonny looks up from his plate and forces a smile, one he's gotten used to giving in the past couple of years. “Nah, no girl.”

“Good. Don't get one,” Iginla interjects. “You’re at the prime man, young handsome twenty year old in the NHL - one of the best, at that. You gotta enjoy that shit, man. One day you’ll get home from a roadie and have a wife and kids waiting for you - but for now, Jesus, kid, enjoy the perks.”

Jonny clears his throat, stealing time. He’s always been a little bad in social situations - there are just somethings he doesn’t know how to respond too. This is one of them. “Just trying to focus on hockey, man,” he grins, but it feels shaky.

Iginla looks like he’s going to say something to that, but Modano interrupts him before he gets the chance. “Nah, man, that’s good. You’re going to have to focus if you want to get the Hawks to the playoffs.” He’s laughing as he says it though.

“Hey fuck you, man,” Jonny retorts. “We only missed by three points last year. This is our year.”

And then the conversation dissolves back into hockey and Jonny can relax.  
  
****

Jonny isn’t technically old enough to get into a bar in the US, but that doesn’t seem to matter when he’s walking in with four quarters of the NHL All Star team. No one bats an eye, even when he orders a beer.

Jonny’s just sitting down, sipping on his beer slowly as he talks to Price. He knows better than to get drunk the night before the skills competition. Everyone seems to have the same idea, so it's a very casual time. Everyone is mostly sitting around and talking.

“Go Kane,” Price whispers under his breath, nudging Jonny in the arm and gesturing over to where Patrick is leaning against the bar, grinning sleazily at some blonde with huge tits.

Jonny snorts. “Think he’s got a chance?”

“I think he drops the words all star and he's got her leaving with him in about thirty seconds,” Carey grins back.

Jonny chuckles back, taking another sip of his beer. “Fair,” he agrees. Good for Patrick - he should have been the one getting the don't settle yet speech from Iginla earlier.

Jonny let's his eyes sweep around the bar and wonders idly how easy it would be for him to pick up a guy, if he started name dropping all star or Chicago Blackhawks. Not that he would - he’s worked way too fucking hard to get here, just to risk it all for a one night stand.

He excuses himself from the conversation and heads to the bathroom. On the way back out he passes by the bar, right by where Patrick is still chatting with the blonde.

Patrick looks up as Jonny passes and a giant grin spreads across his face. “Toews!” He cries. “I was wondering where you’d gone off too.”

Jonny frowns back at him. He literally had spoken four words to Patrick all night.

Patrick ignores Jonny’s confused expression and turns back to the girl. “Sorry, Kate, but I've got to go back to my friends. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” He doesn't wait for her to answer back, just grabs Jonny by the arm and drags him away quickly.

“Thank god, you really saved me there, Toews,” Patrick sing songs as they head back to the table.

“Jonny,” he corrects.

Patrick’s grin spreads wider. “Okay, well thanks, Jonny.”

“I don't get it? You were trying to get away from her?” Jonny questions, looking back over his shoulder at the girl who had now turned to talk to someone else. “We were betting on whether or not you'd take her home.

Patrick freezes next to him. “Um...” he mumbles, looking down at his feet. “Nah... I just. Big day tomorrow. Don't wanna be, you know.”

Jonny peers at him curiously. He doesn't know. But he lets it go anyway.

Patrick joins him by Price, but he's quiet after that. He spends a lot of time looking around, eyes wide. Jonny wants to tell him to relax but he's afraid Patrick will take it the wrong way.

“Nah, no fucking way,” Carey objects loudly. “No way is Detroit going to repeat.”

“Don't let Datsyuk hear you say that,” Jonny laughs, swatting his arm.

Patrick snorts. “Not like he’d understand me, anyway.” He says it quietly though. Datsyuk is one of the most talented players in the league - you don't want to be caught trash talking him. Even if he is Jonny’s rival and he wants to put an end to their playoff streak this year.

They talk about the world juniors last month, and rub it in to Patrick that Canada won for the fifth consecutive year.

“Don't be a fucking fag,” someone - Jonny’s not even sure who - screams through their laughter from down the table.

Jonny feels his body run cold but he's careful not to show any reaction - just tries to jump back into the conversation and ignore it. He turns to say something to Patrick but stops abruptly when he sees the look on Patrick’s face.

He’s staring at the other end of the table, face frozen, mouth gaping a little. He kind of looks like he's going to cry.

“Patrick?” He asks gently, kicking at his ankle.

Patrick jumps suddenly, eyes wide and full of panic. He looks around quickly, like he's just remembering where he is then stands up quickly.

“I’ll be back,” he mumbles before turning quickly and heading straight to the bathroom.

Carey raises an eyebrow in question. Jonny frowns at Patrick’s retreating back and shrugs. “I don't know,” he mumbles.

Patrick comes out a couple minutes later, extra bubbly. He doesn't return to their end of the table, instead floats around making jokes with different people. Jonny watches him carefully.

It's just - there's only one thing that makes sense to Jonny, considering his reaction. And maybe - well, it could be slightly wishful thinking on his part.

Realistically, Jonny didn't think he was the only gay hockey player. Statistically, it's unlikely. He just never thought Patrick Kane would be one of them. Never in a million years.

He wants to get Patrick alone and ask him - he just doesn't know how to do that without coming out himself. Which would be really fucking humiliating if he turned out to be wrong.

***

Patrick seemed to be avoiding him, after that. It wasn't like Jonny was going out of his way to talk to him or anything, but Patrick wouldn't even meet his eye.

They end up all getting cabs back shortly after. Patrick jumped in the first a while Jonny ended up waiting and going with Carey, Staal and Parise.

Jonny resigns himself to forget it - he was probably wrong anyway. He couldn't just go assuming Patrick was automatically gay, what just because he was awkward about going home with a girl and ran off to the bathroom in reaction to someone saying fag? It wasn't like that was concrete evidence or something. Jonny could have gotten the whole thing wrong. It shouldn't matter, anyway.

There's something that keeps pulling him back, though. The idea that there's someone else - someone else he could maybe talk too. Someone who would understand exactly what he was going through.

That want is what causes him to stop in front of Patrick’s door, instead of keeping going down the hallway to his own.

He knocks twice then takes a step back, bouncing on his heels.

Patrick opens the door a second later, eyes narrowing when he sees Jonny standing on the other side of it. “Um, what's up?”

Jonny’s mouth feels ridiculously dry and he basically forgot every word he had planned on saying. “Just... wanted to check if everything was okay.”

Patrick’s eyes narrow even more, if possible. Of course he's skeptical - before tonight, he and Jonny really hadn’t had a proper conversation since they were kids. If Patrick had out of the blue came knocking on Jonny’s door to check up on him, he would have been weary too.

“It's fine...” Patrick drawls slowly. “Just figured I’d get some rest for tomorrow. What's going on?”

“It's just, you seemed kind of upset there. After, you know...” Jonny trails off awkwardly, shrugging slightly.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Patrick responds through tight lips.

“Okay... Well, goodnight then,” Jonny shrugs, turning to leave. He stops abruptly and sucks in a deep breath, spinning on his heel and meeting Patrick’s gaze steadily. “It's okay, man. It pissed me off too,” Jonny says, trying to convey what he means without actually saying it.

They stare at each other in silence for what feels like forever. Patrick’s studying Jonny like he's starting to understand.

Neither one of them seems to be the one to want to say it though.

“Do you want to come in?” Patrick says finally and Jonny nods quickly. It's definitely not a conversation he wants to be having in the hallway.

Patrick goes over to sit on his bed, gesturing for Jonny to sit in the chair.

“You...” Patrick starts but trails off.

“Yeah,” Jonny says back, trying to keep his voice steady. It's not coming out - not really, but it feels pretty fucking terrifying anyway.

Patrick’s eyebrows shoot up under the blonde curls pressed against his forehead. “Holy shit,” he muses, shaking his head in disbelief. “I didn't. Wow.”

Jonny’s acutely aware of the fact that Patrick hasn't actually admitted anything yet - and even though he’s pretty certain now, he still feels a bit on edge. Like he could be possibly taking the biggest risk of his life.

“Shit, thats... I kind of thought I was the only one,” Patrick grins then, a huge thing that spreads all the way across his cheeks.

Jonny feels all the tension give away then, finally able to relax. “Yeah... me too, man.”

Patrick nods slowly and purses his lips, looking like he's thinking something over. “Does anyone know?”

“I guess... you do now?” Jonny laughs, a little incredulously. It's just something he's been hiding for so long. The thought of someone knowing - of someone to be able to talk too. It's surreal. “You?” He adds.

Patrick shakes his head. “Nah, thought about telling my mom a couple times. Always chickened out.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Patrick still looks thoughtful. He looks up at Jonny, then down at his lap, and up at Jonny and down a couple more times. Jonny’s tempted to tell him to spit it out already, but he doesn't want to scare Patrick off from saying whatever he's thinking.

“So, you've never, like... Been with a dude before, then?” Patrick finally questions, eyes firmly on his lap again, watching his fingers twist around each other.

“No,” Jonny replied, fiddling with a loose thread on the arm on the chair. It's still kind of embarrassing, admitting you're a virgin at twenty. Even considering the circumstances. “Too risky.”

Patrick nods. “Yeah... same. Afraid some dude would go straight to Deadspin or something.”

It's funny, all of a sudden there's just someone who gets him. Just like that. After years of feeling completely alone - there comes Patrick. Someone he can finally talk too about all of this.

“Yeah. Can't really trust anyone - not unless they’ve got just as much to lose.”

Patrick eyes drop to Jonny’s lips and he licks his own. Jonny feels a shiver run up his back. Then his gaze returns to meet Jonny’s steadily, the smallest hint of a smile creeping over his lips. “Yeah. I mean... we’ve got the same thing to lose. We’re in the same boat. We could... trust each other.”

Jonny’s mouth hangs open a little and he blinks at Patrick. Never did he think this would be the result when he came knocking on Patrick’s door. And it's completely ridiculous - just a couple of words and a suggestive smile, and Jonny’s kind of starting to get hard in his jeans.

He swallows hard, tries to keep his composure and says lightly “Yeah, I mean, if I were to kiss you or something, I'm sure you wouldn't run off and make a tweet about it.”

Patrick’s front teeth sink into his bottom lip slowly. He pulls his lip inward and looks up at Jonny through his lashes. “And if I were to kiss back, I know you wouldn't sell the story to Deadspin.”

They just stare at each other for another moment. Jonny’s sure where this is going - but he just needs to take a second before he makes a move. He's never kissed anyone before - well, at least not someone he was attracted to. He’d kissed the occasional girl in high school, just to get people off his back. But it was always quick and closed mouth, something he had to get over with more than anything else.

Kissing Patrick would be... something different entirely.

“C’mere,” Patrick finally says, jerking his head slightly to motion to the bed.

Jonny listens, sliding out the of the chair and coming to sit next to Patrick, close enough that their knees touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Patrick asks, so soft and sweet that it makes Jonny’s stomach flip.

He doesn’t bother with a reply, instead just reaches out to cup Patrick’s jaw with his hands. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch and he sucks in an audible breath. Jonny moves his hand to the back of Patrick’s neck then, and pulls him forward with a forceful yank.

Patrick’s the one who finally breaches the last bit of distance, leans in a little closer so there lips are touching.

Jonny’s not really sure what to do with his hands then - never having kissed a man before. Never really having kissed anyone before.

Patrick tastes a bit like beer, a bit like something else. He’s smiling against Jonny’s lips, laughing a little. Jonny can't help but smile in return. It's at that moment that Patrick slips his tongue into Jonny’s mouth, hot and sweet swirling against Jonny’s.

“Fuck,” Jonny moans into his mouth. He's aware of how hard he is in his dress pants, uncomfortably so.

Patrick’s hand trickles down Jonny’s chest, unbearably slow, his fingers stopping along the way to curl around the buttons, like he's waiting for position but too nervous to ask.

Jonny wants to tell him to go ahead, take it off, but the words get caught in his throat.

Part of him wants all of Patrick, tonight. Wants to get his mouth over every inch of him, to try everything he's thought about but never allowed himself to have.

The other, an undeniably huge part, is scared shitless and very aware of how little experience he has.

Patrick’s hand has now reached the waistband of Jonny’s pants, fingers skimming over it, pausing slightly when they're positioned just over where Jonny is hard, pulling at the fabric.

His breath is starting to come out in shallow gulps, he wants this so bad. So he decides to just to do, dive in head first. He teaches down, wrapping his hand around Patrick’s wrist and places it right on top of his dick.

Patrick stills for a moment, lips halting against Jonny’s.

For one horrifying moment, Jonny thinks he crossed a line and he's sure that Patrick is going to ask him to leave. But then Patrick’s fingers start to flex, tracing the outline.

“Shit,” Jonny groans, barely conscious of the words slipping out of his mouth.

Patrick looks up and meets Jonny’s gaze, soft and unsure. His lips part, like he's preparing to say something but then them clamp shut quickly and he swallows hard. Jonny tracks the movement with his eyes, watching Patrick’s throat move and thinking he wants to get his mouth on it.

“Patrick,” Jonny murmurs, hoping he can expression everything he's feeling just with that.

Patrick nods slowly, eyes fluttering closed before he leans back in to kiss Jonny again. He gets his hand fisted in the collar of his shirt and tugs so that they both fall back against the bed, lips still working against each other's.

Patrick doesn't waste any time now, fingers hurriedly undoing the button of Jonny’s pants, the sliding down the zipper and pushing them down so he can wrap his hand around Jonny.

Jonny curses and looks down, eyes wide with amazement as he watches Patrick’s hand moves up and down, circling around his dick.

And christ, Jonny's been hearing about Patrick Kane’s hands for years. About what he can do with his hands - how he can pretty much get around anyone on the ice. In this moment though, Jonny is sure that Patrick’s hands have never done anything better than this: the way they work Jonny’s cock, slowly, with a little force until Jonny’s sinking his teeth into his lower lip, eyes squeezed tight as he tries not to come.

“Let me... shit,” Jonny bites, over come with the feeling of Patrick’s other hand starting to lightly massage his balls. “Let me do you, too.”

Patrick seems to have no objections to that, immediately lifting his arm so Jonny can reach his own through and get his hand on Patrick.

They both lay there, then, jerking each other off and kissing lightly between curses and deep breathes.

Jonny comes first, with Patrick following just after.

“Fuck,” Patrick groans after, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He turns to look at Jonny with a smile. “Didn't see that coming, Toews.”

Jonny barks out a laugh in agreement. He starts to sit up, then looks down, making a displeased face at where his own cum is pooled around his stomach. “We should probably get cleaned up,” he says.

Patrick groans. “Yeah.” He pauses, an expression flickering over his face that Jonny can't quite read. “Do you wanna... You could crash here, if you want, man.”

Jonny sucks in a surprised breath. “Yeah, okay. That’d be cool,” he finds himself saying without really thinking it over. He doesn't really know what's going to happen here - all he knows is tonight's been great, and he's not ready to let it end just yet.

***

“Man, that kids hands are unreal.” Jonny hears someone say, referring to Patrick’s incredible debut in the stick handling skills competition.

Jonny smiles at he watches the players congratulating Patrick, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and bumping him on his helmet. He kind of get lost in watching Patrick, nearly forgetting that he's currently being interviewed by a guy holding a TSN microphone, his face plastered on the jumbotron.

“What's one thing you're going to take away from this all star game?” The reporter asks, dragging Jonny’s attention back to him.

Jonny looks back at the reporter, blinking at him distractedly.

“Patrick Kane has some of the most amazing hands I've ever seen,” he responds, even though that's probably not what the guy is looking for.

Across the ice he can see Patrick, eyes wide and mouth gaping a little. He looks completely shocked, and a little turned on.

Which, if Jonny’s being honest, was totally the point.

He smiles back at Patrick, stomach flipping with something he can't quite name. It feels like the beginning of something, as ridiculous and corny as that sounds.

Patrick smiles back and Jonny thinks how crazy it is that he can't wait for the Skills Comp to be over - something he's been dreaming about his entire life - so he can go back to Patrick Kane’s hotel room and give his first blowjob.

It's funny how things turn out sometimes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
